dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cacao
|Race = Ikonda-seijin/CyborgAkira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier Mercenary |Allegiance = Turles Crusher Corps. |FamConnect = }} is one of the henchmen led by the low-class Saiyan Turles. He makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, and reappears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Cacao often pairs with Daiz for combination attacks. Appearance Cacao's appearance is marked by cyborg components adorned over skin similar in appearance to magma. Being a cyborg, Cacao's Battle Armor is the only armor with weapons. Biography Background Cacao was originally a battle Cyborg built on planet Ikonda to fight in an interstellar war. After this, he became a galactic lone-wolf bounty hunter and volunteers to join the Turles Crusher Corps. In addition, his cyborg body is made from a special metal that makes him immune to ordinary attacks, including Yamcha's Spirit Ball. Film appearances ''The Tree of Might'' Cacao has a large array of weapons at his disposal, which helps him swiftly defeat Yamcha during an encounter with the Dragon Team on Earth. He is killed during Goku's Kaio-ken rampage against him and his comrades when Goku gives Cacao a solid knee-kick to his chest. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Frieza, Cacao, and Kogu in Fusion Reborn]] After Janemba destroyed the barrier between dimensions, Cacao escapes Hell, along with other residents there. But he gets sent back there. Power The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Cacao has a power level of 13,000. In Dragon Ball Cardass he is given a power level of 8,400. In the movie Tree of Might, he was unaffected by Yamcha's Spirit Ball attack and defeated the latter by ambushing him. Later Cacao and the majority of other Crusher Corp members were defeated and killed by a Kaio-Ken empowered Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'Cosmic Attack' – A rocket propulsion attack used against Yamcha. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Combined Energy Wave' – Daiz and Cacao start by charging an energy sphere in their hands and then fire it in the form of a Full Power Energy Wave that eventually results in a massive red explosion on the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Video Game Appearances Cacao makes his first appearance in a video game as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. He also appears as a playable character/card in the game, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. His armor appears as a wearable costume under the name Crystal Battle Suit in the Xenoverse series. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shinobu Satouchi *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Alvin Sanders **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus **Funimation dub: Jeff Johnson *Italian dub: **'((Mario Bombardieri))' (Dynamic Italia dub) **'Pietro Ubaldi' (Mediaset dub) Trivia *Cacao's name is based on cocoa, a type of bean used to make a variety of products, mostly chocolate. *The mannerism and effect used for Cacao's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese version of The Tree of Might, he says da, the Russian word for 'yes'. In the AB Groupe dub, Speedy dub and uncut Ocean Group dub, he only grunts, while in the studio's edited dub, as well as FUNimation's dub, he speaks in full-fledged sentences and has an electronic-garbled voice (though his mouth remains closed). Gallery See also *Cacao (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Assassins Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Cyborgs